Misc. Nintendo universes in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. is a series of crossover, platform fighting games created by Masahiro Sakurai (who also created the ''Kirby'' series) and owned by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. It features video game characters from various Nintendo owned franchises, but would later include characters from select third-party franchises. The gameplay objective differs from that of traditional fighters by aiming to knock opponents off of the stage instead of depleting life bars. The series debuted in 1999 when the original Super Smash Bros. was released for the Nintendo 64. There are currently five installments of the series (six if you count the 3DS and Wii U versions of the forth installment as separate games), with the newest being Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, released for the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. Every game in the series has been well-received by critics, with much praise given to their multiplayer features, spawning a large competitive community that has been featured in several gaming tournaments. 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion *Final Destination, in its Super Smash Bros. Melee design, appears in the series. *Levels from Super Smash Bros. Brawl's adventure mode appear in the series. *Music from almost all games of the franchise can be heard in the series. ---- '''Trivia *The original Super Smash Bros. was originally intended to be a Japan-exclusive title. But due to its successes, it was released everywhere else. *Despite being perfect attended fighters, EarthBound character, Ness, and ''Pokémon'' character, Jigglypuff, were almost cut from Melee and Brawl respectively. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' is particularly noted for popularizing the Fire Emblem series everywhere else in the world, which was originally a Japan-exclusive franchise. *Before appearing together in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario and Sonic first appeared together in the original Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, were co-developed by third-party company, Bandai Namco Entertainment. **The company also collaborated with Nintendo on several other games, such as the Mario Kart Arcade GP series (in which Mario and Pac-Man previously appeared together in), Star Fox: Assault, and Pokkén Tournament. *Before appearing together in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Kid Icarus character, Pit, Mega Man, and Castlevania character, Simon Belmont, previously appeared together as main characters in the animated series, Captain N: The Game Master. *In the opening cutscene of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's adventure mode, Sonic attempts to save Pikachu from the beams of light unleashed by Galeem. This has become an internet meme, spawning dozens of fan art of the two characters together. *On October 2013, Super Smash Bros. was placed at #3 on WatchMojo.com's top ten fighting game franchises. ---- Want to know more about Super Smash Bros.? Visit the websites below. *Smashpedia *SmashWiki *[http://www.smashbros.com/wii/en_us/index.html Official website for Super Smash Bros. Brawl] *[http://www.smashbros.com/us/ Official website for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U] *[https://www.smashbros.com/en_US/index.html Official website for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate] ''Wii Fit'' Wii Fit is a video game designed by Nintendo's Hiroshi Matsunaga for the Wii home video game console. It is an exercise game consisting of activities using the Wii Balance Board peripheral. The game uses a unique platform peripheral called the Wii Balance Board, on which the player stands during exercise. The game features yoga, strength training, aerobics, and balance games. Matsunaga described the game as a "way to help get families exercising together". Wii Fit has been used for physiotherapy rehabilitation and has been adopted by various health clubs around the world. Additionally, the game has been used in nursing homes to improve posture in the elderly. Wii Fit has received generally positive reviews, despite criticism over the lack of intensity in some of its workout activities. The game has sold 22.67 million copies worldwide and was followed by an expanded version (entitled Wii Fit Plus) and a sequel for the Wii U (entitled Wii Fit U). 'In ''Chronicles of Illusion''' *The Wii Fit Trainer appears as a minor character. ----